Executions
Executions are the core gameplay element in the Manhunt series. Executions consist of killing hunters from behind with various weapons, shown from different angles, which renders the victim completely helpless as opposed to face-to-face combat, where opponents are able to defend themselves. Executing hunters is required most of the time to pass to the next stage or episode and is the primary method of disposal of hunters, as suggested by the game. While in Manhunt, Cash could only execute hunters with melee weapons, in Manhunt 2 Danny or Leo are able to execute not only with the use of melee weapons, but also with firearms, by jumping onto a hunter with a selected melee weapon and by using the environment to perform a kill. Three Level Executions There are three levels of execution: *'Hasty' - Represented by three white reticles around the hunters head. Hasty executions can be achieved by simply tapping the execute button. Hasty executions result in shorter, less gruesome executions. *'Violent' - Represented by three yellow reticles around the hunters head. Violent executions are achieved by keeping the execute button down for two seconds before releasing. *'Gruesome' - Represented by three red reticles around the hunters head. Gruesome executions are the most severe of all three execution levels and can be achieved by holding the execution button down for three seconds before releasing. The severity of the execution is dependent on how long you hold the execute button down. In Manhunt, the more extreme the execution the higher it ranks on your execution points at the end of the scene. Note that on the Wii version of Manhunt 2, all execution cutscenes are censored, to fit regulations by Nintendo. However, in Manhunt this system does not involve several characters: for example, you cannot execute Ramirez (he punches Cash and attacks him when player tries to execute), and there are special execution move on Piggsy - when you try to execute either Ramirez or Piggsy, the reticles are always red (as if it was gruesome execution level) and you don't need to wait. There is no actual execution for Starkweather, but the ending cutscene still will play once he receives enough damage. Also, you cannot execute or in any way harm friendly characters, who follow Cash. Environmental Executions A new feature to Manhunt 2 is the ability to perform Environmental Executions. Potential execution points are marked around the map by a small white skull. All these executions are Gruesome. Jumping Executions Another new feature in Manhunt 2 is the ability to perform a kill by jumping onto a hunter from a higher level (ex. truck, balcony). Jumping executions can only be performed while holding a melee weapon. All these executions are Gruesome. Firearm Executions In Manhunt 2 the player can perform executions while pointing a firearm onto the hunters back (including the Crossbow, which isn't a firearm itself). However, there's a big difference between the PC and Wii version and the PS2/PSP/ versions. The PC/Wii versions offers only two kinds of executions, one for Blue Class Firearms and the other one for Red Class Firearms. All these executions are Gruesome. Gallery Images-7.jpeg|Daniel performing the Telephone Environmental Execution. Images-2.jpeg|Daniel performing a violent Pliers execution on a member of the Pimps on the PC version of Manhunt 2. Images-1.jpeg|Danny executing a member of the Pervs with an Axe. Images-5.jpeg|Daniel performing a gruesome Nightstick execution on one of the Cops. Images-4.jpeg|Danny executing a Dixmor Inmate with a Glass Shard. Images-3.jpeg|Danny executing a member of the Bloodhounds with the Katana. 828545993eda887c34b5ba370df0752b_content_listing.jpg|Sheers execution. 952abf023a64b823fc9e6af4c7ef5524_content_listing.jpg|PC Sledgehammer execution. 05c466ed2919298b5021444229533b9c_content_listing.jpg|Syringe execution. images.jpeg|James performing a violent Sickle execution on a Skully. images-lol.jpeg|James executing a member of the Hoods with a Plastic Bag images-bat.jpeg|James executing a Skinz member with the Baseball Bat. images-skinz.jpeg|Gruesome Baseball Bat execution. images-gay.jpeg|Bat execution. images-8.jpeg|Gruesome Bat] executions images-9.jpeg|Gruesome Barbed Wire execution images-sniper.jpeg|Sniper Rifle execution from the Wii version of Manhunt 2 images-un.jpeg|Sub-Machine Gun execution(Wii) es:Ejecuciones Category:Manhunt Category:Manhunt 2 Category:Miscellaneous Category:Abilities